timy_tgl_pbsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Better Half
| opentheme = Hanggang by Erik Santos & Morissette Amon | composer = | country = Philippines | language = Filipino English | num_episodes = 132 | list_episodes = List of The Better Half episodes | executive_producer = Sharleen Roanne Tan | producer = Grace Ann Bodegon-Casimsiman | editor = Joy Buenaventura | location = Manila, Philippines | cinematography = Neil Daza | runtime = 30-45 minutes | company = GMO Entertainment Unit | distributor = | network = ABS-CBN | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = present | related = The Legal Wife Tubig at Langis Two Wives A Love to Last | website = http://thebetterhalf.abs-cbn.com }} The Better Half was the Philippine drama television series directed by Jeffrey Jeturian, starring Shaina Magdayao, Carlo Aquino, Denise Laurel and JC de Vera. The series premiered on ABS-CBN's Kapamilya Gold afternoon block and worldwide on The Filipino Channel on February 13, 2017, replacing Doble Kara. The show will end in September 2017. Synopsis Camille (Shaina Magdayao) is happily married to Marco (Carlo Aquino). Meanwhile, Bianca (Denise Laurel), Marco's childhood friend, is secretly in-love with him. She begged Marco to marry her, but Marco kept his loyalty to Camille. After the marriage, Marco was set to go to Dubai. Unfortunately, the plane crashed. Bianca, didn't stop her search for Marco until she found him laying on an island. She hid Marco and took advantage of his amnesia. She pretended to be Marco's wife. Meanwhile, Camille met Rafael (JC de Vera) the two unexpectedly fell in love and were set to be wed. Months after, Bianca's greatest fear came. Marco is slowly remembering his true love, Camille. Bianca, in eagerness to keep Marco with her, imitates Camille based on Marco's dream. Until Marco decided to find Camille to talk to her. Following this, Bianca was revealed to be pregnant. Marco, chose to go with Bianca to America. They soon got married, as well as Camille and Rafael. Bianca soon gave birth to a baby girl named Julia and promised herself that she will do everything and anything so that Marco will not remember Camille and their past. Bianca soon faces a trial where she learns that her father has a heart attack and the only way to say their drowning company is for her to meet up with Rafael and sign a deal. But one unfateful day, when Marco is going to surprise Bianca at the signing of their companies (Rafael and Camile's) company, Camille and Marco see each other. But Marco does not recognize Camille because of his amnesia. Cast Main cast * Shaina Magdayao as Camille Villalobos * Carlo Aquino as Marco Saison * Denise Laurel as Bianca Buenaflor * JC de Vera as Rafael Cabrera Supporting cast * Carmi Martin as Mayora Dyna Soriano * Nadia Montenegro as Susan B. Villalobos * Rommel Padilla as Edgar Villalobos * Maila Gumila as Clarita Alejo-Buenaflor * Epy Quizon as Juancho Alejo * Bart Guingona as Alfredo Buenaflor * Mari Kaimo as Luisito Cabrera * Joyce Ann Burton as Helen Leviste-Cabrera * Emmanuelle Vera as Ashley Fuentes * Benievia Pajo as Carmella "Carmel" Buenaflor-Santos * Junjun Quintana as Aris Jacob * Zeppi Borromeo as Julio Villalobos * Elmer Datoy as Emmanuel Santos * Regine Angeles as Sheryl Canlas * Delphine Buencamino as Karen Cortes * Guji Lorenzana as Dindo Domingo * Gerald Madrid as Jonas Canlas * Johan Santos as Louie * Cisum Ian Realeza as Julia Bianca Saison * Maria Meryl Datoy as Candace Santos * Helen Datoy as Korina Mae Delos Reyes * Sharmaine Suarez as Romina Delos Reyes * Art Acuna as Judge Frank Orosa Special Participation * Katrina Legaspi as Veronika Cabrera * Ahron Villena as Michael Vigamora * Marina Benipayo as Mrs. Lee * Kyline Alcantara as teen Carmella * Bea Basa as young Bianca * Allyson McBride as young Camille * CX Navarro as young Marco * Gilleth Sandico as Dra. Punzalan Reception | pilot_ref = | finale_rating = TBD | finale_date = | finale_ref = | peak_rating = 18.0% | peak_date = | peak_ref = | average_rating = TBD | average_ref = }} Production Premiere The Better Half was not really planned to premiere on February 13, 2017. However, in a last minute change, the management decided to air the series immediately and released a full trailer on February 8, 2017, five days before the pilot episode. This became the official successor of Doble Kara instead of Wildflower. While the management decided to put Wildflower on the pre-''Primetime Bida'' slot. Timeslot Change After The Greatest Love ended, the management decided to move The Better Half to The Greatest Love's timeslot. Giving way for Pusong Ligaw to take The Better Half's timeslot. Trivia * There's a Episode of AMC's Mad Men in Season Six, Episode Nine called "The Better Half" aired on 26 May 2013, Four years after Pasakit is Aired, when Ted Chaough compares Fleishchmann's margarine to Chivas Regal (because it's a relatively expensive brand of margarine), while Don Draper compares it to Ballantine Beer (because he compares margarine to butter). See also *List of programs broadcast by ABS-CBN *List of drama series of ABS-CBN References Category:ABS-CBN telenovelas Category:Philippine drama television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Philippine telenovelas Category:ABS-CBN television drama filmed in high definition Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts Category:2017 telenovelas